Sunsets, Towers, and Broomsticks
by Ash-the-great
Summary: RWHG. When Voldemort starts possesing Hermione, she is locked up, alone. Will a memory from her childhood convince her to leave everything to get to freedom, even if it means leaving behind her friends? And what's up with her and Ron? Chapter Five up!
1. Tower

**A/N: Well, I'm back! I've decided to start this story! I can't give too much of the plot away, but it will be Ron/Hermione. Also, I hope you like Harry/Ginny fics, because there is a hint of that coupling in this story as well. It has many references to the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which, although I am thirteen, is one of my favorite movies. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry potter and all the characters, and I don't know who owns The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but it isn't me, and that's what's important. Anyways, The plot is mine, and I will throw flowers and marshmallows at you if you even think about stealing it.

* * *

**

Hermione sighed for the millionth time that night. At least, that was what it felt like; then again, she wasn't quite sure how long McGonagall had kept her locked up in this chamber. It wasn't a chamber, really, more like a tower. High above the rest of the Hogwarts classrooms and dormitories, it had two large rooms, one a magnificent bedchamber with a breathtaking view of the grounds, the other a library and sitting room filled with some of the Wizarding kingdom's rarest and most exciting books, free for her own use at any time. By now, however, she had read each of them at least twice, and was bored out if her wits.

She had begun to pass the time by watching her friends and classmates through the large, impressive window that covered one wall of her bedchamber. Harry and Ron had even come by one, looking slightly nervous and scared.

"No doubt McGonagall gave them the news beforehand," Hermione grumbled at the thought of her best friends avoiding her. Of course, if it had been either of them who were being possessed, she would have naturally wanted to know, and been a bit scared.

Ah, yes, that was the reason she was cooped up in this miserable excuse for living quarters. Voldemort had decided an easy way to get to Harry was by possessing his friend, and he had begun almost immediately after McGonagall had persuaded them to stay at Hogwarts for a bit of their seventh year. They had thought that it would be best if they learned as much as possible before they went stampeding off to destroy Voldemort. Unfortunately, Voldy Dearest had gotten in the way, trying to get her into McGonagall's office. From that day on, she was untrusted, feared, and alone. She had been cooped up in this magnificent prison….yes, those were the exact words for it.

Her brain heard the words, but she didn't understand where they had come from. "You have chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." She jolted. She had gypsy blood in her, true; she had found it hundreds of generations back in her research of her family. Still, where had those words come from? They sounded so familiar…she pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind for later as she looked at the sunset outside.

The gold of the setting sun met with the last red rays of light collided in a deep red color which she loved. "Why, it's the color of Ron's hair. It's such a lovely color, especially on him…" She shook her head. Where had THAT come from? She shook her head again, ridding herhead of the thought as she spotted Ron and Harry approaching on their brooms.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said, a cautious, guarded look on his face. "How're you feeling?"

Hermione stared thoughtfully at him for a moment. "Well, how do you think I feel?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea, really. We haven't had any news about you, except that you had plenty of books to read. But you've most likely read them all by now." He grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"You're absolutely right, I have." She turned to Ron. "And you, Ronald? How do you think I'm feeling?"

He looked inside. "You've got lots of books in there, you say?" She nodded, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Well, then, I'd be absolutely bored out of my mind. You, however, would be entertained, because, of course, they're books, and you're you." He smiled. She felt her lips curving up in a smile. Ron smiling at her was making her feel odd…but she had no idea why. He was just Ron; he smiled at her almost every day. "Well, he used to, anyways; now he can't really see me, now can he?" she thought darkly.

"That sounds about right, although by now I'm bored out of my mind as well. And how are you two doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Classes are harder, of course, since it's Newts this year,but now that Snape's taken his greasy-haired self and left, and Lupin's back, Defense against the Dark Arts has gotten loads better, and Potions too, with old Slughorn."

Ron groaned. "I'll never go back to classes. Ever. I'll end up failing and then I'll wind up with Filch's job."

His friends grinned knowingly at each other. "You'll be fine, Ron, and you know it," Hermione said. "I wish I could be out there with you two."

The boys looked at each other, grinning. "You can, you know," Harry said.

Hermione sighed at them. "I've told you both, I'm not going to ride out on someone else's broom so that I can have some time with you two. It's a nice thought, though." Her eyes filled up with longing, and the boys stared at her, wondering what she was thinking.

She glanced back down at them, smiling sadly. "Well, you two had better get back to practice. Thanks for flying up here to see me."

"No problem at all, Hermione. We'll come back soon to see you." She waved goodbye, watching enviously as they went back to Quidittch practice, Ron taking his place as Keeper and Harry circling for the Snitch. They were free, and she was cooped up in this horrible place. She turned towards her sitting room.

She searched through the shelves, cupboards, and bookcases that filled the room. She was surprised when she found a large collection of Muggle video tapes, sitting in front of an old television and VCR. She brushed off the thick layer of dust. They were old, but they were in good condition, and worked very well, considering that they were running on magic instead of electricity, as there were no plugs in the old castle.

She selected a tape at random, closing her eyes. She dusted the tape off with the sleeve of her robes. It was an American Muggle children's film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She jolted at the name. It sounded familiar…she shrugged the feeling off. She had probably seen it when she was little, and didn't know she was a witch. She shrugged to herself. It was certainly better than sitting around doing what she was doing, wallowing her self pity. She pushed the tape into the VCRgently, and her eyes were locked to the screen as the tape started to play.

* * *

**A/N: So….I hope you liked this start! Yes, this will be a chapter fic. Please review! Billy-Bob-Joe-Bob-Jim-Bob-Joe-Frank (that's the review buttons name, for future reference, although I like to call him Bob) wants to feel loved, so you must press him and review meh story! I do hope you liked it, though, and I welcome constructive criticism, but flames will rot, so don't flame please! Well, I'm done rambling now, so go review please!**


	2. Fly Away

**A/N: Next chapter is here! From this chapter on the story will have to get a certain amount of reviews before I post the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll start small. Anyways, here's the next chapter for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Hunchback of Notre Dame. If I did, I would either be J.K. Rowling or Victor Hugo, who has been dead since the mid 1800's. But the plot ish mine. "And what if I take it?" You ask? -chopping motion, strangling gestures- Need I say more? Didn't think so. On with the story!**

Hermione was glued to the tiny television. A song was playing for the beginning of the movie. A scene was showing where gypsies were fleeing to Paris on a boat. She watched as a figure approached the gypsies, ready to capture them. A certain few words of the beginning song stung her heart:

_Judge Claude Frollo longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin_

_And he saw corruption  
Ev'rywhere  
Except within_

"Why, it's just like Voldemort!" she gasped. "Purging the world of Muggle borns and half-bloods! But whenever something bad happens he finds someone else to blame!"

She sat glued closer to the television as Frodo killed a gypsy woman who had run, trying to save her baby. She watched as Frodo was forced to raise that child as his own, and as it grew into a feared, hunchbacked man, named Quasimodo.

Quasimodo was a gentle person in the movie, although he was considered a monster. He was locked in the bell tower, forbidden from leaving. Hermione grimaced, knowing exactly how Quasimodo felt. He picked up a small bird, afraid of flight, and encouraged it to fly away.

"If I'd picked a day to fly, of, this would be it. Besides, nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever." The bird soared off at these words, flying away from the place he had considered home to find a new one.

Hermione wished she could do that: fly away. She wanted to take to the skies and fly off, leave everything behind, start a new life. She wouldn't give up her current life for anything, but right now, all she wanted was to get away.

She watched as Quasimodo thought about going to a forbidden festival, and listened as Frodo tried to convince him that he was right, that the world was cruel and evil, and he should stay in. Hermione felt her heart pang; she knew what it felt like to be locked up with no contact, no life at all. Quasimodo was singing again; she listened closely to the lyrics.

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them  
But part of them_

And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever

Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there

Hermione sat up straight. This was exactly how she felt! It was awful to be stuck in this stone tower, never knowing if she would ever get out. She knew it was necessary, of course…but she wished she could just go out, just for one day! Just so she could taste the day again. She jolted as Esmeralda, the beautiful gypsy dancer, was forced to take sanctuary in the church. A line jolted in her mind again.

Frodo was talking to Esmeralda. "You have chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." She that was where it had come from! She had watched this movie before, but she had never realized the connection, as she didn't know about the Wizarding world or Voldemort at the time.

She stared silently at the screen as the rest of the tape rolled, and as the credits rolled across the screen, then ended. The screen turned blue, the tape rewinding automatically.

Her thoughts wandered back to the beginning of the movie. Was it possible? Could she find a way out of her awful prison? Quasimodo had, and he had turned out all right in the end, hadn't he? She pondered. Maybe it was possible that she could indeed fly out of her window to freedom…she jumped up and searched the stacks of books until she found the one she wanted: Animagi and the Art of Changing.

Two hours later, Hermione had finished the book and was ringing a bell at the tip of the door. She winced as a house elf appeared and bowed to her. "Please, Dobby, don't bow. I need you to take a message to Harry and Ron."

Dobby jumped up and down eagerly. "Dobby would be happy to take a message for Hermione to Harry Potter and his Weasey!"

Hermione smiled as Dobby's name for Ron. "Good. I need you to ask them to bring me all the books they can find on Animagi and becoming one. And any books on birds wouldn't hurt. Could you do that?"

Dobby, disregarding her earlier request, bowed and squeaked, "Of course, Miss Hermione!" With a small pop, he was gone.

Hermione sighed and sank into the large, cushy armchair that McGonagall had provided for her use. Hopefully Dobby wouldn't go overboard; she didn't need much, just enough to learn.

Half an hour later, Dobby and two other book-laden house elves stumbled in, laying the books at her feet and bowing low. "Harry Potter and his Weasey say this is all in the library, Miss!" Dobby squeaked, grinning excitedly at her.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you very much, Dobby, you did a very good job! And thank you both for helping him." She smiled to them as well. With squeaks and smiles, the three house elves bowed and disappeared, leaving Hermione with four dozen books. She sighed and began to attack the pile.

It was four in the morning when Hermione closed the last book. She set it down on top of the other books, plans upon plans crowding her swirled mind. She shook her head to clear her head, and settled herself. "I'm going to do it," she told herself firmly. "I'm going to get out of here."


	3. Sparkly Lip Gloss

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not at five reviews yet, but I'm posting the next chapter anyways…here we go! This is a long, event filled chapter, try and keep up! There's a little romance in this one...enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot. So drop the print screen button and step away from the copy/paste mechanism…

* * *

**

Ron collapsed into a chair near the fire as Dobby and the other two House elves walked out. It was nearly two in the morning; what was Hermione doing up that late anyways? He suspected that she had been reading the books that she had requested from them. Then again, wasn't she always reading? Except for that afternoon, when he had seen her staring out the window at everyone. She had already read all the books McGonagall had provided for her.

But why had she requested books only on Animagi and birds? This puzzled him. But he shrugged it off. He was more worried about the look on Hermione's face when she looked out the window. She looked sad, hurt, and angry.

"Harry, do you think Hermione's okay? She seemed weird today."

Harry, who was staring at Ginny, replied, "Yeah, that's right."

Ron sighed, and smacked his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"If you're going to stare at my sister, at least do it while I'm not watching! You broke up with her, if I remember correctly. And I was asking you a question!"

"What?" Harry said, irritated.

"Do you think Hermione's okay? I mean, she looked awful when we went to see her. And now she's ordering a ton of books and staying up until two in the morning?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know, but this is Hermione we're talking about. She does this all the time, Ron. Remember in our fourth year when she spent twelve hours in her room reading about Bulgaria?"

Ron gritted his teeth together. "If I recall correctly, she had a reason to read up on Bulgaria, a reason who happens to be and international Quidittch player. She usually has a reason for everything. And now it's birds and Animagi?"

Harry stared into the fire. "Well, I guess it is sort of strange…but this is Hermione. She's not going to do anything stupid, you know. She's too smart for that."

It was Ron's turn to sigh. "Well, I guess…but still, I'm worried about her."

Harry moved his eyes towards Ginny again. "Well, we'll go and see her before breakfast, if that makes you feel any better."

"Thanks, mate. Now, I'm going to bed before you burn holes into the back of my sister's head by staring at her instead of getting up and talking to her. She's not a bloody dog, and she won't bite."

Harry shook his head, watching Ron's retreating figure, then slowly standing up to walk over to Ginny.

Later that night, Ron shook Harry's shoulders to wake him up. "Wuzat? Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron stifled a laugh. "It's before breakfast, remember? We're off to see Hermione."

Harry groaned, flipping over on his back. "You go. You woke me up from the best dream I've ever had, and I want to get back to it. Now get out of here."

Ron did laugh this time, prodding his friend with his wand. "Up and at it, Harry. Dream or no dream, we're going to see Hermione."

Harry sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Why are all my friends so bloody persistent? All right, let's go. Grab my broom, will you?" Ron pulled Harry's Firebolt out from behind his four-poster. "All right then, let's get going." Harry held out the Invisibility cloak, and Ron groaned.

"Harry, you know I don't fit under that thing anymore!"

"Oh, come on, Ron, enough of you fits under here so that nobody notices us. Come on, let's go."

Ron sighed, and pulled the cloak over his head. Pulling his broom under it, Ron and Harry began walking towards the Common Room.

When the reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Ginny sitting in front of the fireplace, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot!" Harry said, hitting his head, "I was supposed to meet Ginny tonight!"

Ron sighed. "Oh, alright. I know you'd rather see Ginny. I'll go by myself."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, mate. Here, take the cloak…" Harry passed it over to him. "I'll cover for you if anyone asks."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." Harry slid out from under the cloak and collapsed in the seat next to her. Ron shook his head and walked out the door, careful not to disturb the couple by the fire.

The halls were dark and empty to Ron. He had done this before, of course, but then he was with Harry and Hermione, so it was different. He checked the Marauder's Map, which he had borrowed from Harry. McGonagall was pacing in her office, and the rest of the teachers were safely in their offices as well. He was the only person out of bed, except for Filch, who was patrolling the dungeons. Satisfied, he slowed the map in his clock and strode towards a window on the third floor.

The cloak whipped off his head as he took off into the cool night air. He turned his head, then, sighting the tower window, shot straight up into the sky. He stopped short as he reached the window, peering into the dimly lit room.

He climbed through the window, careful not to make a sound as he set down his broom and pulled the cloak off. He walked through the barely lit bedroom and looked around, cautious for any hidden traps that McGonagall might have set.

When he reached the sitting room, he found her. Hermione was sitting, book in hand, in a cushy armchair, eyes darting back and forth so fast that he could barely see them.

"Whoa, Mione, take it easy, you don't have to read the whole thing in five seconds!" He laughed, reaching over to take the book from her. She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I know, but I want to finish it."

He looked at the title. "The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Isn't this a Muggle book?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, by Victor Hugo. It's very interesting, actually. There's a Muggle children's movie based on it that I like very much."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask. So what are you doing up this early? Or maybe it's late…I'm not sure."

Hermione smiled tiredly, yawning in between words. "It's both, and I couldn't sleep, but I'm very tired. Here, come sit with me, there's enough room on this huge thing." Ron sat down next to her, leaning back into the huge chair. "It may be huge, but it's comfortable. Merlin's beard, I'm tired." Her eyes were half-closed by now, and she was falling asleep. She leaned unconsciously into Ron's chest, settling down. "Hhhhmmmm…" In five seconds she was asleep.

Ron looked down, surprised at her behavior, but not displeased; he suspected that she secretly knew about his crush on her. He smiled slightly, leaning back and closing his eyes.

When Hermione woke up a few hours later, she was lying in Ron's arms, and he was still asleep. She blinked a few times, surprised, then smiled. No wonder she had slept so soundly! She slightly suspected that Ron knew about her crush on him. Carefully moving as not to wake him up, she brushed the hair out of his eyes, kissed him on the cheek, and slid off the chair, levitating him into the air with her wand. She quietly lifted him up, slid him out the window, and waved her wand down, causing him to fly, still sleeping, onto one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room. She smiled to herself, and crawled back onto the chair, picking up her book and starting where she had left off.

Ron woke up to the sound of Ginny and Harry shaking him and yelling in his ears. "Ron!" "Hello?" "Time for practice!" "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Ron covered his ears, yelping. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Ron jumped off the couch, pulling on the red and gold robes that Harry offered to him, along with his broom. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he peered at Harry's face, noticing that his lips seemed to be extremely sparkly and slightly pink.

"Nice lip color," Ron said, amused, "Did Ginny pick that out for you?" Harry stopped and stared at Ron, wiped his lips with his sleeve, and hurried after him towards the pitch.

The sun was shining, and the clouds had either drifted away or disappeared all together, because the sky was a perfect, flawless blue. The conditions were perfect.

Since Katie Bell had left the school, Harry had been forced to choose a new Chaser, and he had selected a fourth year girl named Merrissa Sandusky. Merrissa was about as good as Katie, which, although it surprised Harry, did not make him unhappy the least bit. The rest of the team had stayed the same, and, most of them having worked together before, they were a great team, and had so far managed to get the Quidittch pitch whenever they wanted it. It was shaping up to be the best year for Quidittch that they had seen in ages.

Harry walked out to the center of the pitch, facing the team. "All right, we've got a game tomorrow afternoon. It's going to be against Slytherin. So, if we beat them, we can almost guarantee that we've got the Quidittch Cup won for us. I know that they've got a new seeker. His name's Stuart Cartels, I don't know anything about him, but he doesn't seem able to tell one end of his broom from the other…"

"I know him," Merrissa said, grimacing, "He's stupid, but he's fast. We'd better keep an eye on him. And aim a couple Bludgers at him as much as you can, he's scared to death of the things."

Harry remembered a particularly painful incident involving his arm, a Bludger, and Lockhart removing all the bones in his arm, and said grimly, "I don't blame him. All right, let's get up there and practice."

Hermione closed The Art of Animagi and smiled to herself. It was time to get out of there. Time to escape from the small, cold, dark tower that had imprisoned her for three weeks now.

She had to do it in a way that would keep everyone off her trail…the only people who could know that she was leaving were Ron and Harry. Hermione couldn't even tell Ginny; Ginny would convince Harry or Ron to tell McGonagoll that she was gone of her own accord. No, this would have to be a secret between the three of them…"The Trio," as the rest of the school called them. They were her best friends, the ones who had seen her through thick and thin…and now she was leaving them.

Hermione sighed, turning restlessly in her bed, where she had been laying all afternoon. It would have to be tonight, after she talked to each of them alone. Tonight was the night to tell them. Tommarow she would leave.

Tommarow.

Ron wasn't sure why McGonagoll was letting them go see Hermione, but he was glad. After the events of the previous night, he almost sure that she liked him, and he was going to ask her tonight. He wasn't sure how he would get Harry out of the way, though…

McGonagoll opened the door for them, her wand twisting through a dozen complex locks. "All right, you have two hours before I come to get you. If anything happens, get out of there. I think you are aware of what I mean. With Voldemort around you, Harry, there's no telling what might happen."

Harry nodded. "We'll get out of there if it happens, Professor." McGonagoll nodded to him, then opened the door.

Hermione was writing something when they entered. "Ron, Harry! I'm so glad to see you!" she ran to them, wrapping them both into a tight hug. "I've missed you both! It's so bloody boring up here!"

Harry grinned. "With all these books? How could anything ever be boring in here?" He asked sarcastically. "Why, I could be here for months and be entertained!"

"Very funny, Harry. And you, Ron, would you be amused for months?"

"Give me a break, I wouldn't last a day, you know that. So, what are we really here for?"

Hermione's face fell a bit. "I need to talk to you both, but one by one. Harry, you first. Ron, can you stay in here while I tell him something?" Seeing the serious look on her face, Ron nodded, settling himself into a large plush armchair. Relieved, Hermione pulled Harry into her bedroom, bringing the long paper with her. Ron took the chance to look around. "Migratory Flight Patterns? The Anatomy of Doves? What does she needs these for?"

Meanwhile, in Hermione's bedroom, she was breathing deeply, trying to get up her nerve. "Harry, I…I….I don't know how to explain, so I'm just going to give you this." She thrust the paper at him. "Please take it back to Gryffindor and read it, I don't want Ron to see…Please?"

Harry nodded wordlessly. He looked at her oddly, as if trying to see something in her eyes, but he found nothing, and he turned to walk away.

"Harry?"

he turned to face Hermione. She was near tears, her face puckered up. "Please, when you read it…don't be mad."

He stared at her, aware that something big was happening. "Okay, 'Mione," he said. He reached over and gave her a quick hug. "I won't be mad." She smiled weakly at him. "And tell Ron to come in here?" he nodded, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Ron looked up when he heard the door shut. Harry was carrying the paper Hermione had been writing on, and he nodded to Ron. "You're turn. Be careful, she's about to cry." Worried, Ron walked slowly towards the door, opened it, and walked inside.

Hermione was trying not to cry, he could tell. "What is it, 'Mione?" he asked softly, walking around to wrap her in a hug.

Hermione looked up, a tear rolling down her face. "Ron, I…I can't do this," she mumbled to herself. She looked up into his eyes, and the next thing she knew, they were kissing. Emotions rushed to her head; she was giddy and sad and confused at the same time, and it seemed that the only thing she could do was kiss Ron. When they did pull apart, he stared at her for a moment. "So I guess this means you like me back, huh?" he asked. She nodded, giggling, tears streaming down her face as their lips met again.

"I can't tell him," she told herself. "I can't tell him at all…he'll try to make me stay, and I'll let him make me stay. I can't be cooped up here forever. I have to go. Only Harry can know…"

The next day was as beautiful as the first, and perfect for a game. Three-fourths of the stands were a blaze of red and gold scarves and robes, with only one fourth in green and silver. Glad to know that they would be getting most of the cheering, the Gryffindor Quidittch team was glowing and happy, the Keeper especially.

"What's gotten in to you?" Harry asked him, but Ron just shook his head. Harry noticed something catching the light on his face and said, "Nice color. Hermione pick that out for you?" Blushing madly, he wiped his lips.

"Merlin's beard, I was joking! This is brilliant, Ron! Ginny and I always knew you two would end up together." Ron flushed an even brighter red. He looked up and saw Hermione sitting on her window ledge in red and cold robes, smiling at him. He waved, and she waved back, giving him an extra boost of self-confidence as he kicked off.

It was halfway through the game when disaster struck. Gryffindor was ahead by seventy when Cootes, one of Gryffindor's Beaters, struck a solid blow at Stuart, Slytherin's new Seeker. In the last second, though, Stuart ducked, and the Bludger kept going straight….until it solidly hit Hermione from the window, knocking her to the garden bushes below.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry screamed together. Teams, the students, and the teachers all turned towards the tower, watching Ron and Harry race off.

Hermione was quicker than the Bludger; she had cast a Shield Charm, then knocked herself into the bushes. It was now or never. She dusted herself off, then, in her mind, began to chant a spell. The words twisted and curved, forming elegant sounds that were barely considered words, almost a song. Shefelt herself becomingsmaller and smaller, her arms broadening, and her shoulders becoming white…

Harry and Ron landed at the same time that McGonagoll did. Ron wasn't sure howMcGonagoll got there, nor did he care. All he cared about was making sure that Hermione was all right. "Hermione?" he said, pushing through the bushes as fast as he could, "Hermione?"

He reached the spot where she had been; he could tell from the indentions in the grass. But she wasn't there. McGonagoll, who had been following him, stopped short and gasped. "Miss Granger, if you are hiding, it is not funny."

Suddenly, there was movement in the bushes. "Hermione!" Ron yelled, relieved. Suddenly, a pure white dove shot out of the bushes. Ron's face fell. "She's gone," he gasped.

If anyone had looked closely, they would have seen that there was a tear leaking out of the dove's deep brown eye.

* * *

**A/N: Oh-ho! The plot thickens! This was a long chapter, I know…eight pages on Microsoft Word! And it took me three days to write. Now, I expect seven reviews before the next chapter comes out…so review right now! xD Press Bob and tell me what you think!**


	4. Old Friends, New Friends

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter was kind of rushed, so I'm slowing it down and adding more content and dialogue. Sorry I haven't updated in…-looks- Gosh, two months! Wow! Well, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't own that. I won't eat them here or there, I won't eat them anywhere! I will not eat them, Sam I Am! I do not like Green Eggs and Ham! Ahem. That was random. But I do own the plot.

* * *

**

Harry and Ginny faced McGonagall, who was now sitting in her office. It still looked much the same as Dumbledore had kept it, with the exception of Fawks the phoenix, who was replaced by a phoenix of a deeper shade of red and gold trimmed feathers. A small nameplate said "Esmeralda" and sat under the beautiful bird. McGonagall herself sat in front of the two, staring at Ron, who was huddled in a chair nearby.

"Now, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, as Ronald here is in not in any state to answer my questions, you will need too. Was there anything that made you suspect that Miss Granger was thinking of leaving the school?"

Harry glanced at Ron, who had let out a loud sob seconds before. Ron had suspected that she was leaving, but had Harry listened? No, of course not.

"Well, Professor, she…well…"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "She asked us to send her all the books we could find on Animagi and birds. Ron thought she might be leaving, but I didn't listen, I just thought she was bored or on one of those study streaks of hers…"

"Yes, yes, that might explain it…" she murmured. "Was she reading anything else?"

"I…I don't know…" Harry said, thinking hard.

"A Hunchback and A Dame," Ron said, in an unnatural, high-pitched voice. "Or something like that."

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame?" McGonagall supplied quickly, and he nodded.

"Well, that shouldn't induce her to leave for any reason." She took another look at Ron, in his pitiful state, and rang a small, tinkling bell above her head. Immediately, two house elves appeared, bowing. "Yes, Headmistress?"

"Please take Mr. Weasley to his chambers." The two elves bowed again and carried Ron out the door, disappearing with a loud crack. McGonagoll stared into thin air for a moment, then said slowly, "I didn't want to ask this in front of Mr. Weasley, but were he and Miss Granger involved in any way more than a friendship?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, and Ginny finally said, "Well…yes. They were sort of dating, I suppose, but they just started last night, we only found out this morning."

McGonagoll nodded wearily. "Ah, I was afraid of that. Well, I hate to say it, but it seems Miss Granger left us of her own accord. I believe Miss Granger has become and Animagi; in fact, I believe she is that white dove that flew from the bushes. I'm not sure why she left, but…"

Harry interrupted her. "Oh, I think it's obvious why she left," He said, his voice hard and stone cold.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because a certain Headmistress of ours had her locked up in a tower like a prisoner, that's why," Ginny interjected her voice equally cold. "She couldn't stand it up there, you know. You had her in there for weeks."

McGonagall looked at them. "Hermione understood why I did what I did."

"That doesn't mean she liked it any more than we did. She hated it."

McGonagoll sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I know she didn't like it, but I couldn't go and have someone opening the Chamber of Secrets again or something equally worse!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to lock her up either, did you?"

McGonagoll looked up, her eyes piercing them. "What would you have had me do? It was the only option. And now she has no options left." She held out a hand, and Esmeralda delicately stepped onto it. "I'm going to meet Hermione's parents and sister right now. I'll leave you two here for a while, but I'll be back."

As McGonagoll walked out, she heard Ginny turn to Harry and say, "Hermione has a sister?"

* * *

Ron looked out the window at the Grangers coming across the front lawn and into the building, McGonagoll nearby to welcome them. But who was that girl with them? She was almost a miniature copy of Hermione, but with bushier hair, if it was possible. Yet he didn't recognize her. Could Hermione have a little sister? She had never mentioned one to them... 

This was no time to be wondering these things-he had to find her! Where could she have gone? Why would she have gone? It wouldn't be like her to just leave without telling anybody…unless…

Had she told Harry, and not him? Why would she have done that!

"Maybe because she knew he would understand?"

He whirled around, wand at the ready. In front of him stood the girl from the grounds, hair bushy and free, brown eyes boring into him.

"Erm…what?"

"Hi." She flopped down into a chair. "I'm Titania Granger. You're Ron Weasley."

"I know I am."

She giggled. "Just making sure." She looked him up and down, taking in the rumpled clothes, red eyes, and messy hair. "Man, you're a wreck."

"Erm…mind if I ask why you're in my room?"

She giggled again. "Just to talk. And to answer your questions."

"Erm…okay." Still looking a bit shocked, he sat down on his four-poster and propped up his feet. "Any specific subject you had in mind?"

"Hermione."

He cringed at the name, but looked up at her. "You're her sister?"

"Yup."

"How'd you get a name like Titania?"

"Our parents had a weird thing for Shakespearian names. Hermione, Titania, our brother's going to be named Timon…."

"Wait a minute, who's Shakeplere?"

"Shakes_peare_, and he's a famous writer."

"Okay, and second, you're getting a brother?"

"Yes, but Hermione doesn't know, so don't tell her."

He glared at the floor. "No chance of that."

"Why? She's here, isn't she?"

Wordlessly, he shook his head.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, she's gone again?"

He looked up. "Again?"

He mouth formed an O as she realized what she had said. "Oops. We weren't supposed to tell anyone that…" She eyed him, "But I guess I can tell you. She ran away this summer before she went to stay with you all."

"Why?"

"She didn't say why, she just did. She had this weird look ion her eyes, and they were purple."

He grimaced. "I know that look. Okay, anything else you'd like to say about my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She asked, confused. "Oh, you mean Hermione? God, finally! She's been in love with you for like, six years. It's about time."

He gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess it is. But then she disappeared, so that was short lived. I couldn't have seen her much, anyways."

"Why not?"

He gaped at her. "Didn't she tell you?"

It was her turn to grimace. "We haven't spoken in, oh, five years."

"Five _years_? Why?"

"She wanted to hang out with you and that Harry Potter boy, and she didn't write much, and then I told her I hated her one night when I was mad, so we stopped writing."

"She never even mentioned you to us."

Titania sighed. "I guess she forgot she had a sister sometimes. She even left early during our skiing vacation during winter break because we couldn't stop fighting."

"Well, you weren't the only one she fought with, believe me."

She grinned. "She only fights with the people she loves."

His signature blush crept up his ears. "Well, then she must love Harry, too, because she fights with him too."

"Yeah, but she loves him like…a brother or something, not like she loves you. It doesn't matter, though, if what you say is true."

"That she left?"

"No, that she didn't tell anyone."

"Hey, I just thought that, I didn't say it!"

She blushed. "Erm…sorry about that. Hermione told you we're related to gypsies, right?"

"Yeah…wait a second, did you read my mind or something?"

"Kind of, but I'm not very good, I just get strong emotions most of the time." She looked down. "But I know what you're thinking, but I can't read Hermione anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I just can't. She's probably cast a charm."

"So, wait just a second…so you're a witch too?"

"Well, yes."

"There's two of you? Merlin, I can barely keep track of Mione, now I've got you, too?"

"Mione? You call her Mione, and she lets you?"

"Yeah…"

She sighed. "She never lets us call her that. Anyways, what was I here for? Oh, yes, you might want to check her diary."

He looked up. "She kept a diary?"

Titania snorted. "Did she keep a diary. Of course she did, she has since she could write! Well, the originals are messy, but she recopied them. This year's is a blue leather one. I can't believe you didn't know about it!"

He sighed. "I guess there's a lot we didn't know about Mione."

She smiled. "Glad to be of service. Well, I need to go, so look for the diary. Bye!"

She walked out the door, leaving Ron surprised, puzzled, and slightly scared by this little girl. However, he had to find the diary, so he grabbed his broom and took off out the window.

* * *

The tower was empty and dark without Hermione's presence. It had been cleared out of all her belongings and was now bare. Ron looked around, unsure of what to do. Surely she wouldn't have just left it lying around for someone to find…he spotted a crack in the wall and walked towards it. The chunk of wall pulled away easily, revealing a small, hollow space that contained a blue leather book, a box of chocolates, and a small box with what looked like papers spilling from it. 

"We're not sure why she left, but here is where she was staying. If you can find anything in here that she may have hidden…letters, a diary, anything…then please tell us so we can find her." McGonagall's voice rang through the door. Startled, Ron grabbed all three items and ran, barely remembering to replace the chunk. He flew out of the window just as the Grangers and the headmistress entered.

Once back on his bed, he drew the curtains shut and grabbed the item on the top: the chocolates. They were fancy, and the name was in a different language. He smiled as he saw that over half of them were eaten. He then grabbed the box. Numerous scrolls of parchment spilled out of it when he opened it. With a look of disgust he noticed that they were all signed, "Viktor Krum". Why had he ever liked the git?

He sighed, setting them down and aching for the diary. He opened the cover, smiling at Hermione's precise cursive.

_Property of Hermione Granger._

He let the pages fall open to the night before she had disappeared.

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Harry, but I just couldn't tell Ron. He wouldn't understand. I may love him, but even I know that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon. I think I told him that once, actually, in fifth year. He just wouldn't get why I wanted to leave. I just couldn't do that to him. I expect that by tommarow he'll be angry with me. I hope Harry doesn't keep that letter from him. _

_But that's not even the biggest event of the night. Ron kissed me! I was so happy…but now I've got to leave. The Muggle town I want to go to has an abandoned cottage, and I used my birthday money to rent it for three weeks. After that, I don't know where I'll go. It would be a lot harder if I wasn't of age, though. In the Muggle world I can't do much, but I can apply for a job or something.. I still have about four hundred left after the rent, so I can live on that, I suppose. I can't take you with me, I'm afraid. Someone might have charmed it so that it can track me, and I'd prefer not to be found. And Ron or Harry might find it and get a better understanding of why I left. Well, it's late, and I've got to watch the Quiditch match tommarow. Ron's playing, and I know he and Harry will do well._

_Hermione_

"Muggle town…" he murmured. "I wonder…" He flipped back through the gold trimmed pages until he found want her was looking for.

_Today I found a Muggle town in the United States. They have a few places I could rent out to stay in for a while. It's in Kentucky, in the country. I think I may be able to get out of here, finally. _

"Kentucky…United States…but why would she want to go there?" He continued flipping through the diary, finally stopping when he saw his name.

_Ron is so…incorrigible! Doesn't he notice that I'm in love with him? Ugh!_

_But if I'm in love with him, then why can't I seem to do anything about it? After the Lavender incident I thought things were going well, but then Dumbledore went and got himself killed, and now Harry needs me much more than Ron does. I don't know how Harry does it sometimes. He puts up with Ron, he puts up with Ron fighting with me, he survived the deaths of everyone he loves…it's just me and the Weasleys left, I think. And Remus, but he and Tonks are much too wrapped up in themselves to visit much. They're getting married now, did I mention? Well, Ron's too busy with failing his Newts, so I guess I'm about all Harry's got right now. _

Ron frowned at the words. Why did Hermione always have to know everything? She could read Ron like a book, except when it came to his feelings for her. Then again, she was right about the fact that he didn't know about her feelings for him. He had hoped, though. He sighed, putting aside the diary.

He would find her. He had to.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she looked around the cottage. Flying to the airport had not been easy, but once she had made it there she knew she was going to get there. No order members had discovered her plan, and she doubted that Ron and Harry would catch on to her, or even find her diary. There was a slim possibility, but even then they wouldn't know where to look. She was finally free. 

The cottage had four rooms: A bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen that also served as a dining room, and a room that the Americans called the "Family Room". The bedroom was decorated in pastel pink and cream, reminding Hermione of one of Florean Fortescue's strawberry sundaes. The kitchen was in blue and white tile, with a stove, an oven, a refrigerator, and a dishwasher. The dining table was oak, and carved with intricate designs of ivy. The bathroom was done in yellow, and the family room was the most interesting of the four. The walls were painted a deep purple, and the accents were gold. The couch and armchair were of the same purple, and the telephone, television, and desk were located here as well. She seemed to be well set.

She slowly turned again, looking at the belongings she had in her bag: clothes, an emergency credit card from her parents, a picture of her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, her wand, and a new diary. She took a pencil out of her pocket and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've moved into the new house. My clothes were already at the train station when I arrived; I'm glad that I'm of age now, and it's so easy to transport things. However, I must stop using magic now, because I know they'll try to trace me by it. I've withdrawn all the money from my savings account in England and closed it, so now I'll need to open a new account, most likely under a new name. I really don't want to be found. So my wand must go into hiding with me. Well, I think I should go unpack the clothes and my books. I'll write more tommarow._

_Hermione_

She dragged the stacks of books towards the enormous bookshelf, which was next to the window and the queen sized bed. She took care to look at each book, remembering old favorite. She had loved _Emma _when she first read it; _Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm_ was another favorite. _Cheaper by the Dozen, Gone With the Wind, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, The Wind in the Willows…_all were lined up neatly next to each other. Then came the newer favorites, like _She Said Yes_ and, oddly one of her favorites, _The Princess Diaries. Sammy Keyes and the Hollywood Mummy, A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, _The Shoes series, the Tamora Pierce books, The Tillerman Cycle…seeing each book was like visiting an old friend. She pulled out _All-of-a-Kind Family_ and flopped down on the bed, opening to a marked page and beginning to read.

* * *

Harry leaned against the large oak tree in front of the lake, sitting with Ginny in his arms. He watched as a brave, ignorant young first year dove headfirst into the water, oblivious to the giant squid that swam beneath the surface. 

"Do you think Hermione's okay?" Ginny asked, when their laughter at the sight of the squid shaking the boy had died down.

Harry leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Knowing Hermione, she's got it all figured out."

Ginny sighed. "But why would she leave my brother like that? I mean, I know she was in love with him, she told me!"

"She told you that?"

A sheepish grin stole across her face. "Maybe?"

Harry sighed into her hair. "Well, I should have seen that coming." He looked down at Ginny. "I know you two were close."

"She was like the sister I never had. We told each other everything." She looked up at him, frowning. "Why don't you think she told me she had a sister?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. She didn't tell anybody, did she?"

"Not that I know of."

"I wonder why she went to see Ron and not us?"

"I don't know that, either. Hermione's suddenly become a big mystery to all of us. Who knows what else she's been hiding from us?"

"Well, after I read her diary and found out about Ron in third year, she hid it pretty well, so who knows?"

"Wait a minute...Mione had a diary and you never told me this?"

"No, why would I?"

Harry laughed. "You've got me there. But you read it?"

"Yep."

There was silence for a minute or two before Harry broke it.

"What did it say?"

"Harry!" Ginny punched him in the arm. "I can't tell you that?"

"Why not?"

"Because, what a girl keeps in her diary is not for the rest of the world to now!"

"Oh, so you can read it, but I can't?"

"Precisely."

"Well, now I'm just going to have to find yours and read it, aren't I?'

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I think you'll find that there's no limit to what I might do, Ginny."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me."

"What?"

"I said kiss me."

"I heard what you said."

"Then prove that you're not just bluffing!"

The two didn't see the whole school watching as they kissed, but then they really didn't care, either.

* * *

"I just don't know what I supposed to do, Albus!" McGonagoll threw he hands up in frustration. "She covered all her tracks, and she hasn't told anyone anything about leaving!" 

"Well, Minerva, did you check her Muggle connections?"

The Headmistress stopped pacing. "Her what?"

"Muggle connections. She is Muggle born, you know, she might not have used magic at all."

"How could we trace her?"

"Oh, credit cards, bank accounts, mail systems, plane and train tickets- almost anything. The Muggle world does have some way to track down people, you know."

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Apparently not, my dear. Now, you've interviewed all the friends, correct?"

"Yes, yes, they're all checked. They didn't know anything."

"And her family?"

"Her parents said something about a book of some sort, where she recorded her thoughts…a diry?"

"Diary."

"Right. Well, we can't find it anywhere, so it doesn't matter. We've tried checking her things, casting a return to owner charm, but she doesn't seem to want any of them. She's taken all her clothes and books, but she hasn't used magic for two days now."

"She may have had them transported through Muggle means. You must think like Hermione. She doesn't make many mistakes, but even the slightest flaw can help us find her."

"I just don't understand why she would leave!"

"I advised you against that tower, Minerva."

She stared at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore that hung near her desk. "What would you have had me do? She tried to attack a student!"

"No, Voldemort tried to attack a student. You should have had her practice Occlumency like I told you."

"We don't have a well trained member in the order to do it, now that you're not there anymore. Oh, why did she have to leave now?"

"She obviously had it planned, Minerva. Think. Where did she want to go most? Who would know that?"

"She said once that she wanted to travel to America. Wanted to work in the country, somewhere warm, but not tropical."

"The southern United States it is. Not settle down and drink something warm."

The Headmistress sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Albus."

The portrait smiled softly. "You'll figure it out. Now get some rest, Minerva. I, for one, am going to bed." The portrait closed its eyes, slipping into a peaceful slumber.

Minerva shook her head. "You always were the calm one, Albus." With that, she turned in for the night.

* * *

The people in Hermione's new neighborhood whispered and flocked outside her door until finally one woman pushed past them. 

"Oh, I'll do it." She walked up to the door and knocked on it. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The townspeople watched as a young woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Hello, dear, I'm Linda Cultran, and these are my neighbors. Well, I suppose they're yours too now, but we came to say hello."

"Oh, that's so lovely of you!" The girl spoke with a British accent. "I'm…Ally Bellson," she said, making up a name on the spot.

"Well, Ally, how would you like to join us in the park for a picnic?"

"Oh, I'd love to! Hold on, let me grab my bag…" She pulled out a large, quilted purse. "All right, I'm ready!"

"All right then, everyone, we can walk there. Some fresh air will do us all some good."

The long line of neighbors walked towards the park, chatting amicably with Hermione.

"So, where are you from, dear?"

"London."

"And how old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in mid September."

"Well, that's only a few weeks away!"

The girl smiled. "Yes, that's right."

They reached the park in good time. The sun was bright, and the air was full of the sounds of late summer. A dozen children broke free of their parents clutches and ran towards the playground, while the adults and Hermione spread out the blankets and food.

"Mm…this is nothing like British food. Much better."

The women laughed. "Glad to hear it. It's all homemade, you know."

"Really? How do you ever find the time to cook it all?"

"Oh, we run a catering business, all the women of the neighborhood. Do you cook?"

Well, sort of…but I'm a fast learner."

"Good, we could use another pair of hands in the kitchens."

Hermione smiled. Things were finally going in the right direction for her.

"So how's your love life? Any boyfriends that we should know about?"

She blushed. "Well…I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, I was seeing someone, but…"

"But what, dear?" All the women were crowded around her, listening.

"Well, I sort of left without telling him, and I know he'll be mad and try to find me."

The women gave clucks of sympathy.

"But there were certain circumstances, so I hope he'll forgive me."

The women nodded, and, knowing when to stop, moved on to discussing the latest edition of an American magazine. Hermione wandered off towards a garden area, humming a tune from the Weird Sisters.

"I don't believe I've ever heard a song quite like that."

Hermione whirled around to see a tall, handsome teen, about her age, leaning against a tree.

"I'm Austin Cultran. And you are?"

"Ally Bellson."

"You moved in next door, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"I thought so. Hey, maybe later I can show you around the neighborhood."

"Thanks. Maybe." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ally." He walked back towards the picnic, sitting in the middle of a group of teenagers. Hermione walked back towards the women, joining the conversation. Yes, things were definitely starting to turn around.

* * *

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Took me a while to write this one, but I think it's pretty good. This is my logest chapter yet! I've added a little Harry/Ginny action there, as you can see. And Austin is going to cause a bit of trouble for Ron later on…so keep reading! Hope you liked it! Keep those reviews coming!**

**Ash**


	5. Of Vanilla, Cinnamon, and Hot Dogs

**A/N: Okay, it's about…oh, a week and a half after Christmas, and for a present, I've decided to give you all…candy cane twinkies! Review to get one! They're very good. Oh, and I'm also giving you a new chapter. Right. I, however, got a new MP3 player, and YOU didn't. Ha! Actually, I don't know that. But I'm just assuming you didn't. So I'm listening to it and giving ya'll a little fan fiction fix for the holidays. Please don't be scared that I'm an uncultured hick because I use the word ya'll. It's just natural to me since I live in KY, and it does not make me any less smart.**

**Extreme Hermione/Ron Shippers: I'm sorry if you have any problems with what is about to happen, as it may cause some of you distress. But it'll get better if you keep reading the fanfic…it will be fixed, I promise!**

**Oh, and one more thing:**

**Avanell: Titania is actually nine, but, like her sister, she's a bit smart for her age, and acts about twelve. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm tired of coming up with witty disclaimers, so just insert witticisms in the blanks:**

**. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I own the plot, Hermione's sister, and the whole city of Banesville, Kentucky. .**

**

* * *

**

The wind whistled in the trees as a slumped figure slowly walked towards an old, run down shack. As typical a British morning, it was cold and foggy, with a slight drizzle barely wetting the figure. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Narcissa Malfoy pushed open the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

"So, you have come, Mrs. Malfoy." A snakelike, slithering voice said smoothly. "Have you done as I have asked?"

"Yes, my Lord. I would not fail you." She bowed low to her knees.

"Very good. Please report your results."

Her thin, purple-red lips curved into a wicked grin. "She has left them. They are bumbling all over themselves to find her, but they have had no luck so far. While unsuspected, this has furthered our plans quite considerably, Lord."

The man nodded slowly, stroking his pointed chin thoughtfully. "None of them can find her?"

"No, none."

His lips curved up evilly. "It is only me, then. You have done well, Narcissa. Your service will not be forgotten."

"Thank you, my Lord. Do you have any further instructions?"

He waved his hand, signaling her to leave. "Just watch for any further developments and warn me of their progress." As the woman left, he whispered, "The tables have turned, Nagini. Things are changing. I can feel it in the wind. Our triumph is near." A large snake curled itself around her master's arm, hissing. The man seemed to understand her.

"Yes, my pet. The time is nearing."

* * *

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_My new address is 145 Clark Lane, Banesville, Kentucky, but I'm sure if you just address it to me, the owl will find it. I've settled back into the life of a muggle quite easily. I didn't remember how wonderful life is with no worries except what to wear the next day. I already have many new friends-not that any of them compare to you three, of course._

_Speaking of my third friend: please, PLEASE, do not tell him where I am. He'll come looking for me and get angry at me for leaving and I really don't want that. But please assure him that I'll be fine. _

_I hope you are studying for your Transfiguration exam next week, Ginny. Remember, I can still remind you of things from Kentucky!_

_The weather here is a lot different. It doesn't rain nearly as much, and the sun is out nearly every day. We go to the park often, and the neighborhood children love to ride horses, so we go to the stables as well. _

_I'm learning to cook! The neighborhood women run a catering business, and they have endeavored to teach me all they know so that I can join them. Already I've improved the recipe for the strawberry cream tarts. _

_I miss you all, but I'm finally free to do what I want, and I truly hope that you are happy for me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. My name is Ally Bellson now, by the way._

Harry glared at the letter. "Why did she have to do this to us?" He asked Ginny, throwing the letter onto the ground.

"Harry, she has no idea what she's doing! She thinks she can handle it, but she can't. She's going to get herself into a lot of trouble if we don't watch out for her."

He sighed. "I know that, but she doesn't seem too. And why would she keep us from telling Ron?"

"I don't honestly know. Unless she's found someone else…"

Harry shook his head. "No, she wouldn't do that to him. It'd break his heart."

"You're right. Well, I can see some of her point: Ron has a nasty temper, and if he got worked up enough, who knows what he might say…"

Harry nodded, his jaw set squarely. "So we agree to keep the secret?"

"Yeah, I guess. But we do need to tell him she'll be all right."

Harry grinned wickedly. "But first, I have something I need to do."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And it involves snogging you senseless and hoping that your brother doesn't walk in on us."

Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry. "That sounds like a fine idea."

* * *

Ron paced slowly, trying to ignore the sounds of Harry and Ginny snogging each other silly in the next room. He had found, in the last tree weeks, that it was better not to listen, or he would feel the need to burst in and rip them apart, which was probably not the best idea. 

His brain was working in overdrive. He had hit the three week mark. It was her birthday today, and still no sign of her. Sure, he had made progress- he knew the general area she was in, where she could be…but still, no real clues.

"Still upset, are we?"

He whirled around to see the last person that he expected to be there.

"Titania? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were. Good thing I did, too."

"Erm…mind if I ask why?"

She snorted. "Still no idea where she is, eh?"

"Well…erm…no, not really."

"That's what I thought. She hasn't written to you yet?"

"Why would she?"

"She wrote that boy and girl, your sister and Harry."

"She…she did?"

"Yes. I can get it for you, if you'd like."

He smiled. "I'd like that, Titania."

Titania grinned. Her plan was working perfectly! If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was interfere with her sister's life. She was going to get her sister and that boy together if it took two years to do it!

Avoiding the two kissing teenagers, she crept by and picked up the stiff parchment. She climbed stealthily over Harry's old socks, textbooks, and discarded candy wrappers back towards the entrance, narrowly avoiding being hit by the arm of the boy with the black hair.

"Got it!" She cried as she ran back to the room.

"How?"

"I have my ways. Here it is…she's at 145 Clark Lane, Banesville, Kentucky. Is that enough information for you to find her?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Titania."

She shrugged, and sighed. "My sister has no common sense at all. I know better, though. Just go get her."

"Believe me. I've got that covered."

* * *

Mrs. Cultran swept Hermione out of the house. "Now dear, here's a blank check, fill in the number when you need to. I need you to pick up the things on this list for me, and throw in a little something extra for your birthday present." 

"All right, Mrs. Cultran. Wow, what a list! This could take me a while."

"That's exactly the point, Ally," She muttered under her breath and the teenager drove off in her new red convertible.

"All right, everyone, she's gone! Let's get this party ready!" A group of neighbors followed Mrs. Cultran into Hermione's house and surveyed the small space.

"We'd better take this into the backyard."

"Exactly what I was about to say."

* * *

"Harry, it's Hermione's birthday. We should go and see her, don't you think?" 

Ginny and Harry had finally been walked in on by Neville, and were now lounging around by the lake again, talking about anything that came to mind.

Harry shifted under Ginny, wrapping her in his arms. "Actually, I was kind of thinking the same thing. I mean, she did give us her address…"

"But we can't just pop out of her fireplace-she might have some Muggle friends in there with her. We'll just have to pop over to the States and pretend to be Muggles from England. It should be easy enough; we can just act like ignorant teens with a passion for broomsticks."

Harry laughed. "All right, change into something…something that an American would wear. Jeans and a very tight shirt will work just fine."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Ginny, you're wearing Hogwarts robes."

"So they'll think I'm an eccentric English girl. Who cares?"

Harry sighed, resigned. "All right, whatever. Let's go."

Ginny grabbed on to Harry's arm as he envisioned himself on a spot on a map of America. He knew it was Kentucky, but he had no clue where he would end up. Slowly, he felt the familiar sensation of being stuffed inside a tube, and he was flying towards the USA, Ginny hanging on for dear life.

* * *

Ron was back to pacing back and forth again, Titania tapping her shoes against the hard wooden floors. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore. 

"Just go already! You want to go, she's over there, what's the harm?"

Ron stopped short. "I'm not so sure I want to see her. That's the problem."

"Well, why ever not?"

He stood silent for a moment. "Look, she left me without so much as a goodbye card, and now you want me to go over there and get her?"

"Yes, well, that was sort of the idea"

He sighed. "I just don't know if I can do it."

Titania sighed, smoothing a pleat in her light pink skirt. "Look, I have this theory. This is how it goes: You love my sister, right?"

Ron turned bright pink and said nothing, so Titania took over. "Right. And my sister is in love with you, right? Right. So, you go get my sister, you two kiss and make up, you get your girlfriend back, and I get my sister back, all's well that ends well."

Ron turned to hide his face from Titania's view. "It's more complicated then that. She's in real danger out there." His fists clenched. "She was really stupid to leave. You know, I think I will go see her. But not to get her."

"What for, then?" Titania asked, sensing his flare-up of anger. But Ron, having pinpointed Hermione's exact location on a map, was already at her doorstep.

* * *

"No, no, no, put the meat in the fridge, Austin! We'll barbeque it later. I swear, I don't know how you managed to pass school this far." Mrs. Cultran ruled the party planners with an iron grip. As far as she was concerned, Ally had been though a lot, and deserved a proper American birthday party, or, in this case, barbeque. Nobody was going to mess it up. 

The doorbell rang with a cheery jingle, and Mrs. Cultran walked towards it, swiftly opening it. Outside was a tall, gangly teenager, with deep red hair, freckles, and a muscular build. Freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, and the tips of his ears were pink.

"Can I help you?"

Ron stared at the woman for a moment, then flashed back to reality. "Yes, you can. Is there a girl living here? She's kind of short, with bushy hair…it's brown, and brown eyes? She would have moved here about three weeks ago?"

"Oh, you're looking for Ally." Mrs. Cultran smiled at him. "Are you one of her English friends?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Suddenly, a streak of red and brown fur came flying at Ron, nearly knocking him off the steps.

"Ow! Crookshanks!" Ron yelped, pulling the massive cat off of his chest. "Gerroff me!"

Mrs. Cultran laughed. "I see Crookshanks knows you, so you must be Ally's friend. She's off running errands right now, but she'll be back in about an hour. I could tell her that you came by…"

"Oh, that's all right. I'll swing by later. It's kind of a…surprise."

"Oh, all right then, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Ron turned and walked down the street, towards the park.

Mrs. Cultran shook her head. "That must be the boyfriend."

"Whose boyfriend?" A demanding voice asked. Austin appeared at her elbow.

"Ally, dear. At least, ex-boyfriend, if what she says is true, or at least soon to be ex."

"Oh, right." Austin peered at Ron's tall form. "He's not that good looking…is he?"

Mrs. Cultran laughed. "Are you telling me that you like Ally, Austin?"

Austin blushed. "Is he as good-looking as me?" he demanded to know.

"I thought he was very handsome."

Austin threw his hands up and walked towards the back of the house, muttering things about mothers who didn't answer questions properly. Mrs. Cultran just smiled and shut the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were hopelessly lost. They had appeared near a large shopping mall in a huge city, bustling with people and cars. Ginny did look quite out of place, and was the object of many stares. 

"Ginny, I'm changing your outfit for you," Harry said, whipping out his wand.

"Harry!" Ginny was soon clothed in jeans and a pale blue hooded sweatshirt. "Not in broad daylight, you idiot!"

A man stared at Hermione, blinked for a moment, and then shook his head. It wasn't possible…he walked into the mall, shaking his head.

"Where in the world are we?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"I have absolutely no idea. Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked a man walking by. "Where are we?"

"Foreigners, eh? You're in Lexington."

"Yes, well…how close would that be to Banesville?"

"Well, it depends, how are you traveling?"

"Erm…the bus?"

"Right. Well, about an hour, then."

"Right. Thank you." Harry walked back towards Ginny, who was waiting a few feet away.

"An hour to Banesville by bus."

"How are we going to find a bus in this place?"

Harry shook his head.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Who's Toto, and when were we in Kansas?"

Harry sighed. "It's….never mind, let's start walking."

* * *

Hermione lugged the grocery bags across the parking lot. "What does the woman need eight pounds of flour for? And six twenty-four packs of soda? Eight packages of hot dog buns?" Hermione loaded her car, then slid into the front seat. She loved the new car smell tat the leather interior gave off. She hit the radio button, letting the radio scan it's choice of stations. She didn't much care what she listened too, as long as it wasn't one of those crazy raps that Americans liked so much. 

"And now, Rod Stewart's version of "It Had To Be You. Enjoy," a radio announcer's floating voice announced. Hermione rolled down the windows; it was swelteringly hot and stuffy.

_Why do I do, just as you say_

_Why must I just, give you your way_

_Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget_

_It must have been something lovers call fate_

_Kept me saying: "I have to wait"_

_I saw them all, just couldn't fall 'til we met_

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I wandered around, and finally found the somebody who_

_Could make me be true, could make me be blue_

_And even be glad, just to be sad thinking of you_

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean_

_Might never be cross, or try to be boss_

_But they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill with all your faults, I love_

_you still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you_

_It had to be you_

Who did this song remind her of? Somebody bossy, always right, controlling, cross, sometimes mean…

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean_

_Might never be cross, or try to be boss_

_But they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill with all your faults, I love_

_you still_

_It had to be you_

_It had to be you_

_It had to be you, woah wonderful you_

_It had to be you_

Oh, right, herself! Hermione laughed as the song ended. It was just like her! Well, the old her, anyways. She quickly sobered up. That wasn't her anymore. Now she was sweet, shy, normal-minded Ally Bellson. Hermione Granger was there, sure, but she was tucked away in a different corner.

Ally Bellson turned off the radio and drove towards her house.

* * *

Harry looked down at the map, looked up, frowned, and looked down again. Where in Merlin's name were they? These streets and towns were a lot different than London… 

"Harry, we turn left here. Look, you're holding it upside down again!" Ginny snatched the map. "How about I hold the map from now on?"

Harry sighed. "It's not my fault I never learned to read Muggle maps!"

"If you'd lived with a father like mine, you would have. I probably know how to wok Muggle things better than you do, for all the practicing I've had. Now, we turn down this street…"

Ginny led the way towards Hermione's house, Harry muttering curses behind her as he tripped over dogs, toys, and, in one case, a four year old on a bike.

* * *

Ron sat in the park, resting the back of his head against a tree. He had finally found her, and now he had no clue what to do. He had it all planned out, and now all his plans seemed stupid. She would see right through him and realize that he was just desperate to have her back. She was still Hermione, no matter what she called herself, and she was still smarter than him. 

He closed his eyes, letting the sounds of nature drift into his ears, calming him down. Maybe she would actually come. Maybe things would be okay.

He could hope, at least.

* * *

"Okay, that's Ally's car! Everyone get in position, she'll be here in a minute…" Mrs. Cultran ordered everyone, turning off the lights. Ally was in for the surprise of a lifetime. 

_Ally,_

_I went over to your place to borrow a book. Bring the groceries over there._

_Mrs. Cultran_

Hermione sighed, getting back into her car. It was her birthday, and she was being sent on errand duty! She rolled her eyes and drove to her house.

She opened the door. "Mrs. Cultran, what in the world possessed you to send me for eight pounds of flour?" Hermione asked into the air. "Mrs. Cultran? Why is it so dark in here?" She flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" People burst out of every nook and cranny that her living room had to offer, laughing and smiling. "Happy 18th Birthday!" A large banner proclaimed from the ceiling. Balloons were tapped to strings, which were taped to walls; there was confetti everywhere. Hermione laughed, hugging mrs. Cultran. "You didn't have to do this for me, you know."

"We wanted to, Ally," Austin said, smiling at her. She felt her stomach lurch, but she managed to smile back. Why was she reacting like this to Austin? Could she possibly have a crush on him?"

"C'mon, Ally, we've got over a hundred hot dogs in your fridge, and they aren't going to barbeque themselves!" Hermione's closest American friend, Emily, said. Hermione broke out of her trance, and, smiling, followed Emily to the backyard.

"How'd you manage to get all the hot dogs in there?"

* * *

"This is it!" Ginny said, folding the map neatly. Harry, limping after being chased by a four-year-old's paranoid mother, stopped short. 

"It's so….clean."

"Neat and tidy, just like Mione."

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Right, then." Ginny knocked firmly on the door.

Mrs. Cultran heard the knock on the door. "Ally, why don't you go answer that while I flip the hot dogs?"

Hermione, laughing at a joke that Austin had just told, nodded and walked to the front door, opening it and gasping.

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone stopped, looked at each other, and crammed inside.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione jumped on the two of them, squeezing them tightly.

"Her…Ally!" Ginny said, catching herself. "We need to breathe!"

Hermione laughed, letting them go. "How did you all get here? No, don't answer that. How are you all?"

"We're fine, Mother." Harry grinned at her. "And you?"

"Oh, all right." Hermione was suddenly aware that everyone in the neighborhood was staring at them. "Oh, everyone, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. They're two of my very best friends from England."

The crowd immediately went back to talking, while Austin, Emily, and Sara and Kasie, two of Hermione's other new friends, came up to Hermione.

"Ally, do you have a bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry. Down the hall to the left."

Harry ran off to the bathroom, and Emily raised her eyebrows suggestively. "He taken?"

"I'm afraid so."

"By who?"

Ginny smiled. "That'd be me."

"Lucky. D'you have any other cute English boys following you around, Ally?"

Ginny gave Hermione a glare. "As a matter of fact, she does."

"Ginny, not now!" Hermione hissed. Ginny pursed her lips.

Harry came back after a moment, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "We thought we'd come and say Happy Birthday."

"I'm glad you did. Let's get going to the backyard. We're barbequing."

"Oh, that's all right, we should probably be going anyways."

"Why?"

Ginny glared again. "We've got to take care of my brother."

"Take care of him? Is he sick?" Hermione's forehead creased with worry.

If looks could kill, Ginny would be guilty of murder. "He is, but not the way you mean. Come on, Harry, you're right. We need to get going."

Hermione sighed, hugging Harry and Ginny again. "Well, thank you for coming, anyways."

Harry shrugged apologetically as Ginny turned frostily away. "We'll see you soon, Ally."

"Bye." Harry and Ginny walked out the front door, closing it behind them.

"What was _that_ about?" Emily finally asked.

Hermione groaned. "Don't ask. It's complicated."

A call came up from the backyard.

"Hot dogs are ready!"

* * *

Ron paced back and forth in the gardens of the park. Should he go see her at all? Was it a good idea? 

He debated with himself for a few more moments, then finally stood and walked up the street, hands in his pockets. He would have to face her sometime, and this was as good a time as any.

* * *

Austin pulled Hermione aside from the barbeque, into the cover of a wooded area near the house. 

"Listen, Ally, I need to ask you a question."

Hermione's heart beat rapidly. "Yes?"

"D'you…do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I have no idea," she said truthfully. "I may, I may not…I have no idea."

Austin, who now had Hermione cornered up against a tree, whispered in her ear, "Well, would you ever consider dating me?"

Hermione's eyes widened even further, and she nodded. Suddenly, Austin's lips were on hers. He tasted like vanilla and cinnamon, and she moaned into his mouth, closing her eyes.

Austin pulled away. "Now do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, she doesn't."

Hermione whirled around, and there, glaring at her, was…

"Ron?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I love a good cliffhanger. Want to know what happens? Then be good little boys and girls and review for me! And yes,I know, a bit rushed, but the next chapter is going to be pretty long and drawn out, so this is just a quick fix. **

**Love Ya'll!**

**Ash**


End file.
